gunzaeriagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gunz The Duel Weapons
In the game, there are 7 types of ranged weapons, 3 types of melee weapons (2 additional versions yet to be released), 3 types of grenades, and 6 types of accessories (24 if one includes every elemental variant). Pistols, Sub-Machine Guns (SMGs) and Revolvers can be bought either in sets of one or two. Single sets reload twice as fast and are more accurate, while double sets are heavier and stronger. When dual handguns are fired, the damage of the weapons shown in the Shop or on the Equipment screen is only done if both bullets hit. A function of both melee and ranged weapons is Critical Rate. The game does not provide any graphical evidence to indicate a successful critical hit. A successful critical hit results in the negation of enemy AP, and dealing all damage of the attack to the HP of the enemy. Revolvers and Daggers have the highest critical rates, and shotguns and Large Swords (unreleased) have the lowest. All melee weapons have the ability to charge up if the left mouse button is held. Once charged, a white glow will appear around the blade of a player's weapon if they do not equip an element; when equipping an element, the glow is the color of that element; red for fire, blue for ice, green for poison, and lightning blue for lightning. Tapping the button again releases a Massive Strike which damages and stuns the opponent. In a fight, this can also be done by successfully blocking a slash from the opponent, but the glow will not last as long. The glow goes away if unused or the player switches weapons, and the user is vulnerable to attack after using it. Recommended weapon purchases When purchasing weapons, you will not be able to purchase all of these as soon as you reach the level; wait for several more levels until you can. It is recommended to start as a "Travia Doctor" character to sell off the Armor Kit to buy level 0 Renard x2 sub-machine guns, and a Rusty Sword. Buy all succeeding Medical Kits, Armor Kits and Grenades at their respective levels; do not buy Flash Grenades or Smoke Grenades, as they do not have much effect and are only used outside of competitive play. Recommended melee weapon arsenal at level 50 For melee weapons, with the exception of light-weight versions, wear each succeeding sword by level. You should buy each succeeding weapon as soon as possible. Swords *Level 0 Rusty Sword; 20 bounty 15 dmge *Level 10 Military Sword; 600 bounty 18 dmge *Level 20 Light-weight Sword; 1500 bounty15dmg *Level 30 High-class Sword; 3600 bounty 20 dmge *Level 40 Devil Slayer sword; 7200 bounty 22 dmge *Level 50 YONG-WOL-RANG / Golden Dragon Sword; 15000 bounty 40 dmge Kodachis *Level 10 Iron Kodachis; 850 bounty *Level 21 Light-weight Kodachis; 2000 bounty *Level 32 High-end Kodachis; 5000 bounty *Level 43 Red Blood kodachis; 12000 bounty Daggers *Level 0 Rusty Dagger; 20 bounty *Level 9 Military Dagger; 400 bounty *Level 10 Light-weight Dagger; 1000 bounty *Level 27 High-end Dagger; 2500 bounty *Level 36 Phantom Slaying Dagger; 5000 bounty *Level 45 KEUK-CHO-HON / Warlord's Gut Ripper; 10000 bounty Recommended ranged weapons-to-buy up to level 20 For ranged weapons, you may skip certain weapon types that you do not use, in order to save bounty for other weapons. This list only goes up to level 20, because after that level, bounty is more easily obtained, so any weapon is purchaseable within one level, and any weapon choices are the succeeding weapon in that set (for example, a Maxwell LX30 rifle user will upgrade to a Maxwell LX44, and a Breaker 6 shotgun user will upgrade to a Breaker 7 at level 30; however, a Maxwell LX30 rifle user might not upgrade to a Walcom rifle, or a Breaker shotgun user might not upgrade to an Avenger shotgun at later levels). *Level 0 Renard x2 sub-machine guns; 60 bounty; high priority *Level 0 Minic 567 x2 revolvers; 40 bounty; high priority *Level 5 Breaker 3 shotgun; 200 bounty; medium priority *Level 10 Breaker 5 shotgun; 800 bounty; medium priority *Level 10 Nico R5 rifle; 1500 bounty; low priority *Level 12 Zaurus A x2 revolvers; 990 bounty; high priority *Level 13 Walcom S5 x2 sub-machine guns; 1350 bounty; medium priority *Level 15 Breaker 6 shotgun; 1600 bounty; high priority *Level 15 Walcom L1 rocket launcher; 3200 bounty; low priority *Level 18 Phantom Cruise x2 revolvers; 2160 bounty; medium priority *Level 18 Maxwell LX30; 3000 bounty; high priority Weapon Comparisons Melee weapons Swords Pros *Can block *Can slash-switch cancel *Do most damage *Weigh 2nd most Cons *Have highest delay, and slash in 3-hit ground combos (offset by cancelling) *Kodachis Pros *Can block *Can slash-switch cancel *Can do many sword-only techs faster than sword Cons *Highest weight *Do 2nd most damage *Have medium delay, and slash in 4-hit combos (offset by cancelling) Daggers Pros *Are not expected by most players at higher levels of play, so evasion is boosted (temporarily; players may adjust later in the game) *Can attack continuously, while walking or dashing *Lowest weight Cons *Cannot block *Do least damage *Cannot slash-switch cancel Generally, in gladiator games, the dagger is not preferred, as it cannot block. The secondary attack (lunge) becomes less useful in higher levels as players learn to safe-fall it. The kodachi is a more viable choice in gladiator mode than in a normal gun match as its major drawback of weight can be ignored, due to the lack of guns. Ranged weapons Comparisons between "types" of weapons In GunZ, there are two categories of ranged weapons; those which do "spike" damage (revolvers, shotguns and rockets), and those which do continuous damage (sub-machine guns, heavy machine guns, rifles, and pistols). Sub machine gun(SMG): A sub machine gun with heavy weight and low accuracy but benefits with lower delay, slight spread, and high damage. Best for moving targets and close quarters. Rifles: Rifles have the highest accuracy with moderate damage and low delay. Best for sniping, suppression fire, and face to face (distant) combat. Machine gun: Three machine guns are available in shops: MG-K8,MG-K9 and MG-KX. They carry 120/120 bullets, which is the most of any gun in Gunz. Accuracy is medium with a high shooting in circular pattern. Best for shooting a group of targets or suppression fire. Also the best option for missions, as you can have enough bullets to kill a large amount of monsters or a single boss with a lot of life. Rocket launcher: A very dangerous weapon as its benefits are high damage, "splash damage", unblockable (as it is an explosive), and very accurate. However, after shooting will cause a misty screen right in front of the player. Easily detected by target by the smoke trail that follows the rocket, and the rocket movement may be slow which can be avoided if detected early. Also, the rocket launcher reduces the player's speed and is prone to hurt the user easily. It is produced by Walcom and Maxwell. Shotgun: The most popular weapon suitable for all fighting styles and is the most preferred weapon. The shotgun fires 12 pellets in one shot which spread like a cone once it ejects from the barrel. Each pellet does low damage but is the highest damage if most or all the pellets hit the target. The use of shotguns requires aiming, due to the small clip. Pistols: Well known for its low delay, low weight and high accuracy. However, it has low damage and low clip. Ideal for sniping. Revolvers: A high powered revolver has extremely high damage and good accuracy. But the delay is high and clip is small. Good for medium or long range. As with shotguns, revolvers are good to use in Korean Style techniques. Spike damage weapons Pros *Are good in solo fighting or in situations without many people (bow matches, 4 player deathmatch modes, team deathmatches in general) *Can deal a lot of damage with one hit *Can be swapped through continuously for halved delay on average with dual sets of weapons *Are more suited for use in switch canceling Korean-Style and Advanced Techniques, because the weapon only has to be out for a split second for its full effect *Most weapons in this type are only viable at close range, but it is easier to use the full effect of these weapons at this range, as you only need to hit one shot for large damage Cons *Have a high shot delay *Have a low damage potential per second (see note) *Generally have a low ammo capacity Continuous damage weapons (usually called spray weapons) Pros *Are good in Deathmatch modes (regular, Berserker, or TDM+E), or in large games due to continuous fire *Have a greater damage potential per second (see note) *Have generally high ammo clip *Have a low shot delay Cons *Are harder to aim with, as the cross hair must be kept on the target, making faster targets harder to hit, especially at close range *Are less suited for use in switch canceling Korean-Style and Advanced Techniques, because for the weapon to have its full effect, it must be kept out, decreasing the quantity of techniques that can be performed *Most are inaccurate, making them most useful at close range; however, it is difficult to hit with these weapons at close range as compared to a spike damage weapon as noted above Note: Unless in a game with many people, however, it is very hard to hold down the button and shoot down one person or a group of people for a full second - in a normal match, it is difficult to continuously shoot someone for a half a second if they're moving.